


Проснись, Джульетта

by leoriel



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Dark Reign (Marvel), F/M, PWP, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Паркер – мудак, безголовый мудак, добровольно впустивший демона в свое тело</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проснись, Джульетта

Ее пытается сожрать огромный кальмар, когда она с отвращением узнает береговую линию.  
Италия – оливковая ветвь, заостренный сапог, жемчужина Средиземного моря. О, Италия, ты навсегда останешься в моем сердце.  
Кальмар ударяет щупальцами о камни, надеясь, что человек раскроется для него, словно раковина.  
От боли мутит, боль выворачивает наизнанку, и это лишь видимость. Самообман. Во сне боль бывает только такая, какую ты можешь перенести.  
Кальмар пробует зайти с другой стороны, собирается выпотрошить ее, как рыбу: перебрав кишки, печень и селезенку, добраться до сердца. Его рот кажется совершенно бездонным, Уитни издали чувствует удушливый запах гниющего мяса, но еще рано. Нельзя. Нужно выждать, подпустить врага ближе. «Бей только если знаешь наверняка, не трать силы попусту, – некоторые уроки отца намертво вбились в память. – Стреляй на поражение, не давай врагу второй шанс».  
Ей нужно переждать, вытерпеть, обмануть боль. А в соленой воде… именно в тот момент, как Уитни вспоминает о соленой воде (во сне всегда есть что-то, что ты упускаешь, они в море, море соленое), та обжигает ей внутренности. Кислотой омывает свежую рану. Ее воображение, любовь к деталям сейчас сыграли с ней злую шутку.  
Уитни не выдерживает и прокусывает губу, а потом инстинктивно проводит по ней языком, зализывая ранку. Ее трясет от переохлаждения и кровопотери; у крови приятный металлический привкус.  
Будь у нее хоть что-нибудь металлическое, она давно бы отрезала эти блядские щупальца, порубила тварь на кусочки. В этом сне нет ничего металлического – даже маски, на ней нет маски, и именно осознание этого, а не огромный кальмар, собирающийся сожрать ее по кускам, заставляет панику подступить к горлу.  
Щупальца держат ее крепче, чем объятия любовника. Одни притягивают ближе, другие открывают грудину, как консервную банку. Кальмар учел опыт со скалой и предпринял новую попытку. Сами щупальца гладкие, но среди брошенного туристами мусора тварь нашла что-то острое (ебаная урбанизация и загрязнение окружающей среды) и теперь возится с ним, как австралопитек со своим первым камнем. Совершает прорыв в биологии – у всех на слуху Братство Мутантов, Люди Икс, школа Ксавье, но никто не задумался, стало ли человечество единственным видом, затронутым эволюцией.  
Мутные глаза с таким интересом рассматривают ее потроха, словно действительно выбирают, что съесть сейчас, а что отложить на десерт. Это сон, в реальности она бы сдохла от кровопотери, а не изучала свои внутренности. В реальности подобного не могло бы произойти. Уитни знает это, но все равно не может проснуться.  
Кальмар опять разевает свою бездонную пасть, теперь он совсем близко, и Уитни решает: «сейчас!» и пропихивает ракетницу прямиком ему в глотку. Фитиль отсырел бы, но благослови Господи Тони Старка, второй раз гений ублюдка спас ей жизнь. Автоподжиг – лучшее изобретение человечества.  
Да, у нее была ракетница, потому что чертова тварь в лучших традициях трешовых ужастиков утащила ее с лодки. Уитни брыкается, бешено колотит ногами, и хватка щупалец постепенно слабеет. Тварь замирает, пытаясь осмыслить происходящее, понять, почему у еды такой отвратительный вкус. И этого достаточно, чтобы отплыть в сторону, прежде чем огромная туша превратится в кровавое месиво.  
«Сдохни, – думает Уитни. – Ты сдох, а я победила».  
И тонет.  
Она понимает, что тонет, захлебывается кровью и горькой морскою водой – у нее не осталось сил плыть. Будь это другая страна, другой континент – стоило попытаться, в конце концов, это сны, где ты доплывешь, если захочешь. Берег утопает в соблазнительной зелени, и если она постарается, то…  
Вернется домой.  
Остается надеяться, что тело не прибьет к берегу, а сразу утянет на дно.

Она просыпается от того, что щупальце щекочет ей подбородок. Скользит вдоль сонной артерии и сжимается вокруг горла.  
Щупальца? Нет никаких щупалец.  
Есть только мирно сопящий во сне Паркер, развалившийся на постели, как морская звезда. Паркер и его собственническая привычка грести все под себя – власть, деньги и женщин. Расширение влияния синдиката не пошло ему на пользу, теперь он считает, что весь мир должен быть у его ног. Сам Норман Осборн пригласил Паркера Роббинса, начинавшего уличным воришкой, войти в круг избранных, распоряжаться судьбами мира.  
Уитни тыкает будущего властителя мира в плечо и, когда это не помогает, пинает по голени. Паркер переворачивается на другой бок, не размыкая объятий. Кто бы мог подумать, что Капюшон любит спать в обнимку.  
Алый плащ свернулся на стуле спящей змеей; золотая маска бледно светится в темноте, Уитни не надевает ее до рассвета, ей нравится кожей чувствовать ночную прохладу. Ей нравится, как Паркер пальцами водит по шрамам и целует на ощупь. Ей нравится, хотя она знает, что днем при виде ожогов его бы передернуло от отвращения.  
Тьма сгущается, до рассвета пара часов – обычно она исчезает с рассветом, тихо, как призрак, – но прохлада не спешит приходить на смену дневной духоте. На ее родине суеверные крестьяне болтали, что в такие дни в наказание за грехи человеческие чад ада поднимается из-под земли и выжигает посевы. Метеоканал, впрочем, предпочел обвинить в грехах человеческих обычный антициклон. Небо накануне разразилось грозой, вся вода ушла в землю.  
Воздух влажный и вязкий, как в тропиках. Уитни закашливается, делая вдох.  
Когда прохладное щупальце вновь касается горла, это почти освежает. Уитни подается навстречу, облизывает и берет его в рот – вслед за первым щупальцем приползает второе, третье, они извиваются, покачиваясь, перед лицом, – и выхватывает пистолет из-под подушки, а затем с силой сжимает зубы, прикусывая кончик. Щупальца отползают в сторону, рот наполняет отвратительная склизкая жижа.  
Паркер спит, даже не шелохнувшись. Он сумел спасти ее от подмены пришельцем, но когда дошло до реальной опасности все проворонил. Уитни всматривается в темноту, пытаясь понять, куда уползла чертова тварь, с какой стороны она нападет в следующий раз и почему не попыталась сожрать Паркера первым. Хотя с последним ясно и так – Паркер высокий, нескладный и тощий, дольше провозишься, сдирая мясо с костей.  
Кстати, о Паркере. Уитни вздрагивает всем телом, когда понимает, что больше не чувствует на своей талии его руку. Возможно, тварь уже начала ужинать.  
Ей кажется, что она слышит, как шуршат простыни.  
Паркер все так же тихо и размеренно дышит.  
Уитни перекатывается и отползает к краю кровати, надеясь нащупать кнопку светильника, и воздвигает перед собой подушку в качестве баррикады. Ей не хватает какой-то жалкой доли секунды, когда щупальца бесцеремонно обвивают ее талию и возвращают на место.  
Неведомая тварь гладит живот, видимо, собираясь распороть брюхо, распробовать вкусные потроха – все это уже было, но когда ты знаешь, что не сможешь проснуться, так гораздо страшнее, – и не обращает внимания на пистолет. Возможно, просто не знает, что это за штука, всех предыдущих своих жертв она застала спящими и безоружными. Уитни сосредотачивается и бьет локтем, добавляет удар коленом, щупальца, как будто ждут этого момента и обвивают ее, как змеи.  
Становится трудно дышать, Паркер едва слышно стонет во сне.  
Тварь старается быть к ней ласкова, предлагает забыть былые обиды, игриво щекочет сосок. Смерть будет приятной, не бойся, нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы умереть. От смеси удовольствия и ужаса мурашки бегут по коже. Щупальце скользит по губам, но не рискует второй раз лезть в рот.  
Уитни думает о том, что еще может выстрелить – если только найдет верное направления, хотя, учитывая, что Паркер оказался таким бесчувственным мудаком, не грех будет и его заодно пристрелить – тварь рано списала ее со счетов. То, что сработало во сне, точно так же сработает в реальности.  
Все, что ей нужно – немного света. В голову не приходит ни одной подходящей молитвы, поэтому Уитни импровизирует и останавливается на «Господи, освети мой путь, когда я буду убивать эту адову тварь, пусть она уже побыстрее подохнет, я могу потом отрезать и прислать тебе ее голову».  
Комната не озаряется светом, ей на помощь не является сонм ангелов. Лунный луч робко заглядывает в комнату и скользит по постели.  
Твое желание исполнилось, дитя мое, хотела видеть – смотри.  
Уитни очень хочется закричать, но она не кричит, потому что жизнь гораздо циничней и проще, чем все фильмы ужасов, супергероев почти не осталось, никто не придет к ней на помощь. Потому что сейчас Паркер – чертов сукин сын, угораздило же ее когда-то ему дать – спит.  
Во сне он утрачивает контроль над собственным телом и не подозревает о том, во что превратился. Уитни помнит, как он кричал наедине с зеркалом после охоты на Стивена Стренджа. Этот крик все еще стоит у нее в ушах. Паркер кричал, но не разрешал ей подходить, не разрешал смотреть. Когда Уитни все же зашла, наплевав на запреты, то увидела в углу закутанную в плащ фигуру и осколки разбитого зеркала.  
Его глаза – глаза демона – светятся алым из-под сомкнутых век.  
Уитни знает, что это уловка, нарушение негласного договора, заключенного Паркером с Дормамму. Паркер положит этому конец, как только узнает, у демона не должно быть власти над его бессознательным телом, но…  
Дормамму улыбается чужими губами, вместо рук и ног у него длинные гибкие щупальца.  
Уитни содрогается, пытаясь представить, как же Паркер будет орать. Если бы Уитни была мужиком и проснулась вот так, то у нее вообще бы больше не встал.  
Паркер – мудак, безголовый мудак, добровольно впустивший демона в свое тело. Паркер врет, как дышит, и наверняка трахает не только клушу-жену (с которой он ради ребенка, ты же понимаешь, детка; Уитни покивала для виду и сказала, что ей вообще похуй, высокие отношение у Паркера с его женой или нет), но и десяток-другой сладких шлюшек-подружек. Паркер вроде и не звезда большего секса, не красавчик – скорее сутулый подросток, который не найдя в чем идти на Хэллоуин, снял с окна штору и принял таинственный вид – но бабы ведутся. Сложно не повестись. Сначала пробуешь, ну, чисто так, на поржать, стянуть Капюшон и узнать есть ли под ним живой человек, а потом привыкаешь – главная беда Паркера, что к нему привыкаешь, даже к тому, что он безголовый чертов мудак под маской преступного гения.  
Демон напоминает о себе, щупальце приподнимает ее за подбородок, а потом изо рта Паркера высовывается раздвоенный змеиный язык.  
Она ему нравится, – с отвращением понимает Уитни, когда прикосновение обжигает щеку; Паркер не владеет магией, воздух от нее просто искрит, – она всегда ему нравилась. Такая отчаянная, такая преданная, такая опасная.  
Уитни резко дергает головой, так, чтобы за волосами спрятать лицо, Дормамму ухмыляется, но не пытается ничего сделать. Он занят другим.  
Щупальцам надоело бездействие, и теперь они спускаются ниже, обвивают бедра, разводят в сторону ноги, осторожно выворачивая суставы. Уитни закусывает губу, чтобы не закричать, а закричать ей захочется совсем скоро, Дормамму никогда не останавливается на достигнутом, изгнанный из их мира, он рвется туда снова и…  
Тело сжимается в предчувствии боли, но боль не приходит. Щупальце поглаживает промежность, касания едва ощутимы.  
Как будто он ждет, что она сама начнет просить ее выебать. Как будто он раскусил ее план – пусть Уитни немного сентиментальна по отношению к Паркеру, однако легко отбросит все сантименты, если ей сделать по-настоящему больно.  
Дормамму ухмыляется уголками чужих губ.  
Дыхание сбивается, когда щупальце гладит ей спину, именно гладит, пропускает ряд сломанных когда-то и заново сросшихся позвонков, не дает боли перебить удовольствие. Уитни проклинает тот чертов момент, когда проявила слабость и доверила чертову мудаку Паркеру Роббинсу спину, а не дала в морду, как только к ней полез. Кто знал, что у парня талант, что она будет стонать и выгибаться, когда он нажмет ровно в нужных местах, от удовольствия и облегчения. «Как кошка», – сказал тогда Паркер и тут же получил в лоб.  
Только Паркер человек, у людей две руки, десять пальцев, а Дормамму не ограничен в средствах, получив власть над чужим телом, он может как угодно его трансформировать.  
Уитни пытается свести вместе ноги, щупальца не сдвигаются с места, сжимают тисками.  
На самом деле они заслужили друг друга – Паркер и Дормамму. Два чертовых мудака. Им стоило ебаться друг с другом.  
Щупальце мнется и медлит, как девственник, впервые просящий девку ему отсосать.  
Уитни ждет боли, просто жаждет. Ей нужен стимул, чтобы прострелить голову этому чертову мудаку, у которого… стоит, блядь, у Паркера стоит, Дормамму развлекся с его конечностями, а самого драгоценного не трогал.  
Уитни готова на что угодно поспорить, что для Паркера это всего лишь сон, сокровенная, мать его, эротическая фантазия, он дрочит на нее внутри своей головы.  
Возможно, демон так долго провел в его теле, что начал разделять его эмоции, желания, привязанности. Возможно, именно поэтому он уже неделю не казал носа дома, даже по шлюхам ходить перестал, а припирался к Уитни, чтобы отрубиться, коснувшись головой подушки, сложно представить, насколько демон его измотал. Возможно, еще тогда, у разбитого зеркала, Паркер понял, что с ним происходит.  
Дормамму хочет ее только потому, что ее хочет Паркер.  
Признать, что это чертовски возбуждает, значит сдаться, сказать себе, эй, детка, да ты еще более ебанутая, чем твой в конец ебанутый любовник.  
Уитни вытягивает шею и целует Паркера, именно Паркера, просовывает язык ему в рот, поцелуй выходит нелепым и сонным, но ей наплевать. Его веки сомкнуты – Уитни старается не думать, что глаза все еще горят алым, вообще старается на них не смотреть, – хотя они чуть заметно дрожат, когда она сжимает пальцы на его члене и сама в такт толчкам вскидывает бедра.  
Если Дормамму не решится ей вставить, то она трахнет себя пальцами. Или кончит так.  
Когда щупальце резко проникает внутрь, кажется, что она не выдержит и закричит. Слишком много, слишком быстро, слишком… правильно, демон не просто копался в воспоминаниях Паркера, а принял их как руководство к действию, он даже вставляет под нужным углом.  
Уитни до крови прикусывает губу, пытаясь приглушить стоны.  
Щупальца исчезают, как только Паркер, не просыпаясь, кончает ей на живот.


End file.
